Doubt me? Why?
by j5girl31012
Summary: Follow up to BFB. Tori's been offered an exciting new offer and Beck's eagerness for her to take it gets her doubting his feelings. Can he prove her wrong?  *Set 7 years after BFB.* Story way better than summary!


One-shot

All Tori's pov till the end

follow up piece on BFB

"You cant expect me to follow up on this! We've been dating for 7 years and you just proposed last week. How can I enjoy my life with you if you're going to make me accept every offer that comes my way!"

I could feel Beck's frustration rolling off of him in waves. "Tori, you've been waiting for this for a long time. It's only 6 months! I'm not going to run off and find another bride. I love you, Tori, only you. This is a big offer and it would boost your career!

I sighed, tears threatening to escape my eyes. "Won't you miss me at all", I asked in a whisper. "You're so ready for me to accept this 6 month tour and I haven't seen you shed a tear or even get choked up. Why are you so ready to get rid of me?"

I knew my worries were pointless. Time and time again he's proved his love for me, but why was he so accepting of this offer. We were a newly engaged couple. I don't mean to be clingy.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I picked up my jacket and purse that I threw on the ground.

"I'm going to Cat and Andre's, I'll be back whenever." I let the words die in my throat, choking back a sob, tears running down my face the whole drive there.

"And, you see, he acts like he doesn't even want me to stay. He didn't even stop me from coming over here! I know he doesn't love me anymore. I know he regrets his proposal, he wants out and he believes the tour will help him. No actor gets married at 24 and stays faithful! I'm just going to break off the proposal and tell him we aren't ready to get married."

I was pouring my heart out to my two best friends. They of course thought I should go back and talk to Beck. They didn't see the look of glee on his face when I told him about the offer. I knew he was so ready get away from me, and I didn't know what to do about it.

After about 20 minutes, I decided to go home. Instead of yelling at each other we should sit down like two reasonable adults and talk about the situation. I walked in the house to see him rubbing his face sipping on coffee.

"Babe?" I said, he looked up and I saw relief take over his entire expression. Well he did care? "I am so sorry for running out like that. It was childish and I shouldn't have done it. I was just so mad and not quite believing you'll give me up so easily." All the anguish and emotions I held in came exploding out. "Don't you care for me at all. Right when I told you about the offer, you were so happy. I saw no look of sadness. Nothing at all. Are you so ready to get rid of me, If you are, why did you propose. I would've waited. I didn't hound you to marry me. I love you. I would've waited." I took a deep breath expecting him to tell me the marriage was off.

He didn't look as happy as I thought he would since I decided that we didn't have to get married right away. He look downright furious. I sort of blanched. What did I do?

He spoke in a low tone. "You doubt how I feel that much. I have never been so insulted in my life. You should know by now that I do things that I don't intend on taking back. Of course telling you to leave me for 6 months hurts! But, I'm willing to push aside my happiness for yours. You've wanted this ever since you got accepted into Hollywood Arts. I know you are annoyed with singing for movies. I know you want to show the world your amazing voice by being on stage. I know you love feeling the crowd's excitement and feeding them yours. So, why would I make you turn down an offer that can help expand your career. I already had a plan. I will stop accepting movies for however long it's going to be just to be there for you." He started stalking closer to me.  
>"I want all the happiness in the world for you. I love you so much. Please don't ever think otherwise."<p>

He cradled my face in his hands and tilted my head upwards. "I will be with you every step of the way. I am and always will be your biggest fan."  
>He kissed me gently and I stood on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss and we were lost in our love before I pulled back.<br>I pecked his lips and tugged him into our bedroom. We laid down facing each other and discussed what to do. "As soon as we are finished talking, I expect you to call your manager and tell her you're going to accept this position." I rearranged myself so I could lay my head on his chest.

"Beck, I don't want you giving up movies. You love that. How about you stay with me until you get an offer. As soon as you get one that your interested in, you can begin it. You have convinced me that I have nothing to worry about. I was so worried some beautiful actress would take you away right when everyone knows I'm gone. I will never doubt you again. I kissed over his heart. "I love you."

*One year later*

Beck's pov

The tour was a success. Tori's album was selling like crazy. She wrote the song Best friend's Brother that told of our relationship.  
>I actually kind of blushed at how oblivious I was being. About 4 months down the road, I got a movie offer that taunted me for a week. Tori found out about it and persuaded me to do it. I'm still working on it now and I gotta say. It's pretty amazing. I'm a spy who falls in love with a woman I'm protecting and my partner. You'll have to see it to know how it all plays out. "Beck!" I heard Jade scream my name and sighed. "What did she want now?"<br>"What?" I yelled back. "You ordered the wrong flowers for the wedding, now get on the internet, cancel that order of whatever you purchased and order white and light pink calla lillies." I frowned and opened my laptop. I heard my bride to be's beautiful laugh and looked up to see her walk our bedroom.

She pushed the laptop off my lap and plopped down it. My arms snaked around her waist to hold her to me. She pecked me on my lip. I pulled her closer and said, "That won't do." I pushed her on the bed and attacked her sweet lips. Of course, I heard Jade yell again. Beck, get off of Tori! Cat is the on the way and we have to go pick the cake and finish the menu."

Tori giggled again and pushed against my chest. She disappeared in our bathroom for a second and came out looking fresher than before. She kissed me and said, "Call Robbie and Andre. It'll take awhile before I get back. Love you!"

"Me too!" I yelled back. I called Andre on the phone. "You and Robbie get over here now. I've been going over wedding plans for 2 hours."

The next 3 months were going to be the death of me!

* * *

><p>So how'd you like the sequel? Was it good? Bad?<p>

Review, let me know!

So there is no confusion. Robbie and Jade are married. (I know it doesn't make sense, but it's my story.)


End file.
